


Put Your Back Into It

by blythechild



Series: Love Bingo [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Chores, Domestication, F/M, Fluff, Male-Female Friendship, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:25:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blythechild/pseuds/blythechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Prentiss asked Reid to come over to her place and give her a hand, he didn't have this in mind.</p><p> </p><p>This is a work of fanfiction and therefore I do not claim ownership over the characters herein. This story is suitable for those over the age of 14.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put Your Back Into It

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a prompt bingo line from the community love_bingo on livejournal.

“It won’t fit.”

“Yes, it will.”

“Emily, I’m an engineer. Trust me, it won’t fit.”

“It totally _will_ \- its designed to adjust accordingly. Looks can be deceptive you know.”

“I’m well aware of the fallacy of perception, but dimensions don’t lie. Its just too big and it’ll cause damage. I don’t want this to end in tears.”

“Don’t be so dramatic - just ram it in there. You have my permission to be rough with it.”

“I’m not even sure that this is the correct procedure… I think that we should stop for a moment and regroup…”

“Oh quit stalling, Spencer! Just shove it in already - I can only hold on here for so long…”

“Please don’t get angry with me. I’m doing my best under trying circumstances here… I didn’t know that this is what you expected of me when you asked me over today…”

“Sorry - you’re right, antagonism won’t help this along.”

“Ugh… you really should’ve approached Morgan instead of me… he’s much more suited-”

“I didn’t _want_ Morgan to do it. I want _you_ to do it. You guys aren’t interchangeable… Oh, oh! Almost! A little to the left… the left!”

“There?”

“Ohhhhh, a little more… you’re _sooooooo_ close…”

“Ooff! Damn, that’s tight…”

“Once more and I think you’ve got it.”

“Uuuuunnnnnhhhh! GODDAMMIT!... tell me its in… just tell me its in already…”

“Ooooooooohhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaah, baby! You are _the man_! That was really good.”

“You have no idea what your validation of my masculinity means to me.”

“Snark all you want, Doctor Gorgeous, but that was exactly what I needed. I knew that you were the right choice.”

“I think I pulled something.”

“Oh, poor baby…”

“Listen, if we’re going to do this again-”

“Oh, yeah - we’re doing this again - I’m not through with you yet…”

“Fabulous. Anyway, _next time_ I demand a detailed schematic diagram, not… whatever _this_ is.”

Reid waved around the assembly instructions for Prentiss’s new IKEA wardrobe with disdain.

“ _This_ is comedy. And clearly I don’t understand the Swedish sense of humor…”

Prentiss wrapped an arm around his shoulders and gave him a reassuring squeeze.

“I can’t make any promises but the next piece should be easy. It’s a bed - how hard can a bed be?”

Reid rolled his eyes.

“Buck up, Reid.” Prentiss gave him a quick peck on the cheek and a wink. “I’ll let you help me break it in when we’re done.”

“B-break it i-in?” He watched her march off in the direction of her bedroom. “I-I might r-require a little more information about that plan as well…”


End file.
